


Blue and Green Gift Wrap

by 0fflined



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal gets caught at the end of s2, M/M, s3 never happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0fflined/pseuds/0fflined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack got the bottle out of the blue and green wrapping paper and he checks the label and gives a deep 'mm'. His eyebrows rise and he smiles slyly. <br/>"My favourite", he says and lowers the bottle on the table to roll the cork open.<br/>"I know", Chilton boasts and nudges his head proudly. <br/>"I've been paying attention."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue and Green Gift Wrap

"Thank you for coming... Ironically, you seem to be the most sane person in my life right now", Jack chuckles with his hoarse and tortured voice as he escorts Chilton in his home to the living room. Chilton steps forward with the help of his walking cane and he chuckles alongside Crawford.  
"I feel special for hearing that from you, Jack", he says. Chilton steps next to the table in the middle of the room and lowers a small gift wrapped thing on it. Even an insane person can recognise it as a bottle of alcohol.   
"I heard they are considering taking you back to the FBI - congratulations for catching Hannibal by the way - so I brought a bottle of good ol' whiskey!" Chilton announces with a wide smile. It arches the fresh bullet wound on his cheek, but he doesn't care. His face is harsh, the wound is under a bandage but his cheek is covered by a cruel bruise. Jack hums a bit and strokes softly on the bandage around his throat.   
"I really shouldn't be drinking yet. But no way I'm letting you drink that all by yourself!" Jack answers to him and turns to get them glasses from a cabinet by the wall. Even if it has been days and days when Jack and Will caught Hannibal, the stab wound on his neck still likes to remind him of the desperation and pain he went through. -  
Chilton sits down on the sofa and smiles up at Jack. Jack lowers the glasses on the table and takes the gift wrapped bottle in his hands. He carefully starts opening it, careful not to rip much of the paper. Chilton hadn't really spent much time wrapping it, it was clear, but Jack rarely got gifts and he wants to rejoice from these little surprises.   
"And what comes to the job... I haven't been promised anything yet. I wouldn't really mind being left out of that all", explains Jack without taking a glance at Chilton. Chilton in the other hand was keeping his only working eye closely on Jack and his silhouette. The doctor just hums for him. Jack got the bottle out of the blue and green wrapping paper and he checks the label and gives a deep 'mm'. His eyebrows rise and he smiles slyly.   
"My favourite", he says and lowers the bottle on the table to roll the cork open.  
"I know", Chilton boasts and nudges his head proudly.   
"I've been paying attention." Jack smiles brighter. He pours them some of the beverage and hands Chilton his own glass.  
"Here's to that", he says and clings glasses with Frederick.   
-  
Hours pass as the men drink and chit chat this and that. Surprisingly, they never mention anything about work, FBI, Will Graham or Hannibal Lecter. They argue about which coffee tastes better, they compare their favourites on music and movies, they judge each other's fashion (even though fashion seems to be the only thing the two have in common; suits and ties and fancy shoes.) After hours, past the time Frederick had planned on leaving, the bottle was about half empty and the pair was lazily lying on the sofa. The only light comes from the lamp, which was in the entrance hall. It gives soft, dim light in the living room, and it is actually a bit romantic. Then again that wasn't the first thing crossing their mind.   
Jack sighs as his breathing is getting troubling again, he needs to shift his position a bit. Frederick turns to watch him as he moves, his eyes locking to stare at his silhouette again. His eyes examine Jack's stubble and he determines if it'd be nice to touch it. He doesn't really care if he's allowed or not. As Jack lifts his glass up to take a sip, Frederick places his fingers over the glass. Jack doesn't notice this until his lips touch the fingers, and before he's able to react to it he feels Chilton's lips brush against his stubble. It wasn't that Frederick was now drunk enough to try his luck, no. He just hadn't thought about doing this before now. Jack freezes for a moment. He lowers the glass slowly on his lap, once there Chilton's hand from the glass moves to rest on Crawford's chest, above his heart. They don't talk, not a word is spoken.   
-  
Chilton's lips kiss their way gently from Jack's cheek to his jaw. Along the jawline he stops to snog on Jack's neck, his nose brushing his ear. From there he moves to place soft little kisses on the bandage, just above the lethal wound on Crawford's neck. The former FBI is a mess. He is enjoying himself, far too much if he's asked. But he isn't and Chilton wasn't even considering asking. He has Jack for only himself now, and he doesn't care about what happens afterwards. Most important thing is that Jack hasn't yet pushed him away. No, actually, Jack wraps his other arm around the doctor and holds him firmly against himself. His eyes narrow and he sighs content little sounds. His other hand takes place on Chilton's shoulder, propping him a bit. Frederick notices he's leaning slightly above Jack, and he's only getting more daring. Chilton slips his hand under Jack's collarshirt after opening a few buttons from the middle. Jack feels shivers up his spine. Crawford snogs softly on the place where Chilton's neck connects to his shoulder and he sniffs his scent. The warmth and the feeling of being cared and held dear fills them both and they realise this is something they have both longed for for a long time. Chilton crosses his other leg over Jack's lap and moves on the legs, his other arm wrapping around Jack's shoulders. The one under Jack's shirt moves to give pressure on the former FBI's groin. This draws a shaky gasp from Crawford. The agent holds Chilton by his hips with his left hand as the right hand settles on his neck. He's able to pull Frederick to a deep, content kiss now. He leans his head on side to make the kissing easier and more enjoyable. Frederick closes his eyes and hums into the kiss. The stubble sure feels nice. A bit ticklish but nice.  
-


End file.
